


need your fire against my skin

by daisieslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, i guess¿, it's a bit much actually, lots of pet names, louis teases a bit, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisieslou/pseuds/daisieslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis teases and Harry is his kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need your fire against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i'm not that good at writing. hopefully it isn't too bad!!
> 
> the title is from the song bloodstream by transviolet

It started off as a joke between them.

Louis would rest his hand on Harry's thigh while they were cuddled up with some tea watching the telly. Harry thought nothing of it, until Louis started slowly sliding his hand up towards his crotch.

Harry sputtered, choking on his tea.

Louis burst out laughing, his head thrown back. "You alright, mate?"

"Oi, shove off," Harry said, hiding a smile in his tea.

And that was that.

.

Since the tea incident, Louis has been trying to up his game to make Harry squirm. It was all good fun in the beginning, but now it's getting out of hand.

When Harry isn't expecting it, Louis suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs Harry's arse. At first it was playful, timid squeezes, but now every time they're in a room together Louis full on kneads his arse through his pants, chuckling at his reaction. Each time it happens Harry gasps and flushes all the way down his chest, blatantly choosing to ignore the way it makes him feel.

He simply flips him off, retreating to his room to hide the redness of his cheeks and the tightness in his pants.

It's times like this where he wishes Louis would stop tormenting him. He was trying to push the thoughts out of his mind and will his erection to go down, but thinking of puppies and kittens wasn't working.

He needs a wank. Again.

Harry stumbles out of his room and pads to the bathroom, swinging open the door. The safest place for some alone time is in the shower, since there are no locks on the doors in their shared flat.

He steps in and sighs as the hot spray of the water runs over his body and calms his muscles. He scrubs his face and quickly washes his hair, rinsing out the bubbles.

Popping open a bottle of body wash, he squeezes some into his palm and wraps it around his cock. He pauses, asks himself if he really needs to wank twice in one day. He shakes his head, deciding the pressure on his cock is too good. He lets his mind wander as he tugs himself, eventually thinking about how Louis' rough hands might feel instead of his own. He moans softly as he comes, watching it swirl down the drain.

.

After his shower, he knocks softly on Louis' door. He wants to talk about Louis' little game. It's making Harry hard in the most inconvenient times and he's had enough wanks in the shower the past few days to be able to last him weeks.

He glances down at himself, only a small pair of black boxer briefs hanging off his hips. He thinks maybe he should have pulled on some decent pants, but he really can't be bothered.

"All good," Louis calls from the other side of the door. It's become protocol to knock, just in case the other boy was indecent.

Harry opens the door and peeks his head in. Louis' sat on his bed tapping away at his phone, leaning against his pillows. He's wearing joggers and one of Harry's old faded t-shirts. He smirks when he sees Harry's wet hair and puts his phone down on his nightstand. "Second shower today, Haz?"

Harry lets out a breath. "Can we talk?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's not you, it's me," he giggles, still leaning against the door.

"Give me another chance?" Louis says, jutting his bottom lip out. Harry stares at it.

When he doesn't move from his spot by the door, Louis pats the bed. "Well, come on in, love. I don't bite."

"Right."

Harry walks in and plops himself down on Louis' bed. Louis reaches his hand out and runs his fingers through Harry's hair, still dripping from the shower. Harry closes his eyes and leans into his touch. When he opens his eyes again, Louis is grinning. "You're a kitten."

"'M not," Harry says, pouting a bit. "'M an adult."

"Hardly," Louis says. Harry smacks his hand away. "Aw, come on," he coos. "Nice kitty."

Harry looks down, feels his cheeks heat up a bit.

"You wanted to talk?" Louis says, thumb brushing along Harry's cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear gently.

Harry nods. "I- um," he says, brows furrowing.

"Don't think too hard, love. Don't wanna hurt yourself," he says, smiling.

He takes a deep breath and blurts out, "Lou, you- you can't do that anymore."

Louis' smile drops. "Do what? It's just banter, Harry, I don't mean-"

"No. I- just," he runs his fingers through his hair, huffing air out his nose. "I'm sorry, that isn't what I meant."

Louis just looks at him.

Harry stands up and starts pacing. He's always had this uncontrollable word vomit, doesn't think about what he says before he says it. He's not sure Louis even understands what he's on about.

He may be panicking a little.

"You can't keep touching me like you do. The way you've been doing, I mean. It- It's driving me crazy," he says, clearly upset that he can't voice his thoughts properly. "I mean- Your hands, Louis. They're- I can't-"

"Hey, hey," Louis says gently, standing in front of Harry, grabbing his arm to still him. The last thing he wants is for Harry to work himself up over this, of all things. "Let's just breathe a bit, yeah?"

Harry nods and closes his eyes, collecting his thoughts. A minute passes of Louis rubbing Harry's arm comfortingly, before he opens his eyes and looks into Louis'.

"Better?" Louis asks, squeezing Harry's forearm.

He nods, looking at his feet. "'M sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. I should be the one doing the apologizing."

Harry looks up, meeting his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be grabbing at you like I've been doing lately. I just liked to see you get a bit flustered, is all," he says, glancing at where his hand still rested on Harry's arm. He drops it, frowning.

"You like to see me flustered?"

"More than I'd like to admit. It was- it is wrong of me. You're my best mate," Louis pauses, shrugging. "I pushed a boundary," he says, stepping closer to brush his thumb against Harry's jaw. "I'm sorry. No more, yeah?"

A few seconds pass before Harry responds.

"No," Harry says, not meeting his eyes.

"No?" Louis asks.

He shakes his head slowly, looking down at his toes.

"What do you mean, love?" Harry shrugs. "Use your words, please," he says, thumb pressing into his jaw with a bit more pressure.

"I just mean, I- um. I didn't mind it," he finally gets out, cheeks flushing pink.

"Harry," Louis murmurs. He places his hand on the side of Harry's neck, fingers splayed out and thumb resting just beside his ear. Harry's eyelids flutter closed, leaning into his palm. "Look at me."

Harry bites his lip, hesitating.

"Look at me, kitten."

Harry's eyes snap open at the pet name, blinking up at Louis.

Louis smiles. "You didn't mind it, hm?" Harry shakes his head. "Like having all the attention on you. Is that right, kitten?"

"Louis," Harry whines, pressing closer to Louis.

"Mm?"

"Can you, um- I want," he says, pouting. "Will you kiss me?"

Louis smiles fondly at Harry's timidness and leans in to press his lips to Harry's softly. He feels him shiver slightly and kisses him again, licking his bottom lip gently. Harry's breath hitches and he parts his lips, letting Louis lick into his mouth.

His hand slides from his neck to his hair, tugging gently while they continue to snog.

"Wanted this for so long," Harry sighs into Louis' mouth.

He pulls away, Harry's lips following his and frowning when he doesn't get a kiss. He opens his eyes and finds Louis looking at him with a grin, his lips pink. Harry fidgets under his gaze until Louis reaches down and laces their fingers together.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs, causing Harry to blush.

"You're only saying that 'cause I've got no clothes on," Harry says, giggling.

"Don't be silly, kitten," he says. He pulls him over to the bed and settles Harry onto him so he's straddling his lap. "You know you're gorgeous."

"Yeah? You think I'm gorgeous?" he asks. Harry kisses Louis' shoulder, wiggling his bum.

"Always think so," Louis says, placing his hands on Harry's hips.

"Mm," he hums. He grinds his arse into Louis' lap, feeling him harden in his joggers. He trails his lips down to Louis' neck and sucks, leaving a faint red mark.

"Harry," Louis says, gripping his hips. Harry looks up at him expectantly.

"Are you sure that you want this- with me, I mean?" he asks, pushing Harry's hair out of his face. "Don't want you to anything you're not comfortable with, love."

"I've always wanted you," Harry admits, looking down, his hair falling back down in front of his eyes. Louis tilts his chin up so he's forced to look into his eyes. "'M the most comfortable I am when I'm with you. I want you, Lou," he says, squirming in his lap. "Don't you want me?"

Louis flips Harry over gently so his head rests against the pillows. He places a kiss to his cheek, then his lips. "Harry," he murmurs. "I don't think you realise how beautiful you are, honestly," he peppers kisses down his neck to his bare collarbone, back up to his jaw. He sucks gently there. "Of course I want you. Wanted you all along."

Harry keens at that and kisses Louis in response. His fingers trail down to Louis' lower back, toying with the hem of his shirt. Louis smirks at Harry's eagerness, taking over the kiss and slipping his tongue between Harry's waiting lips. Louis makes quick work of pulling the shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere to the side.

He breaks their kiss and drags his lips down his neck to Harry's left nipple, sucking gently. He reaches a hand between them and palms at Harry's hard cock through his briefs. He moves on to his right nipple, sucking a bit harsher.

He pulls his lips off with a pop, licking at the swollen bud. "What sensitive nipples you have, little kitten."

Harry whines high in his throat and bucks his hips up in time with Louis' rubbing. "Lou, I- fuck. I'm gonna come."

Louis waits a few seconds before moving his hand off Harry's cock and to his thigh, rubbing circles there. Harry groans, covering his face with his hands. "Why'd you stop?"

"Want you to come from my mouth," Louis says simply, fingers ghosting over the waistband of his briefs. "That alright, kitten?"

"Yes, yes. Please," he moans. He lifts his hips up, silently telling Louis to slide them off.

Louis tugs them down and throws them off so they join his shirt on the floor. He reaches up and grabs a pillow from beside Harry's head.

"Up," he says, tapping Harry's thigh. He lifts his hips again, letting Louis place the pillow under them so he's propped up.

"So pretty," he says, kissing the base of Harry's cock.

Harry whines and spreads his legs so Louis can fit between them. "Lou, please."

Louis licks the inside of his thigh, teeth grazing against the soft skin there. "Patience, darling."

He pulls apart Harry's cheeks with his thumbs and brushes the pad of his index finger against his hole, watching it flutter. Harry gasps and fits a hand around his cock, squeezing.

Louis grabs Harry's hand and pins it to the bed. "No touching. Understand?" Harry nods quickly and sucks his lip between his teeth. "Good boy."

"Thought I was your good kitty," Harry mumbles. If Louis wasn't paying attention, he would've missed it.

Louis looks up, eyes dark. "Of course you are, baby. My good kitty."

Harry mews like that of a kitten and smiles coyly. Louis thinks he might die.

He goes back to his spread cheeks and licks a stripe up from his hole to his balls. He hums, savoring the salty taste of his skin. Harry moans and squirms under his tongue but keeps his hands away from his cock. Louis wiggles his tongue inside Harry's tight hole, spreading him apart. He grips Harry's thighs on ether side and buries his face inside Harry's bum, moaning as he fucks his tongue inside.

He looks up and sees that Harry is biting at his hand like he's afraid to make any noise. His eyes are squeezed shut and his face is twisted, head thrown to the side.

Louis pulls away, his mouth slick with spit. "Wanna hear you, kitten," he says, voice gravelly. "Keep your hands together for me, yeah? Wanna hear your pretty sounds."

Harry take his hand away from his mouth and mewls loudly, shoving his hip towards Louis' tongue. He clasps his hands above his head but keeps his eyes shut tight.

He continues his relentless licking, rubbing a finger over Harry's rim alongside his tongue.

Harry sobs, his chest shaking with it. "Louis, please, can I come? I have to come, oh, fuck-"

Louis pulls away and wraps a hand around Harry's cock, massaging at his spit slicked hole with the pads of his fingers. "Yeah kitten, let me see you make a mess all over yourself. You're so, so pretty baby. Such a pretty kitty."

At that, Harry comes hard, spurting ropes up his tummy and onto his chest, moaning Louis' name over and over. Louis laps at his hole while he lets Harry feel every bit of his orgasm, stopping when Harry starts to wiggle away from his tongue.

He kicks off his joggers and pants quickly, wrapping a hand around his cock. It only takes him a couple strokes before he's coming onto the sheets below him, already worked up because this whole thing is just so hot, hotter than he ever thought it might be.

He crawls above Harry once he's done and kisses his tear stained cheek. Harry opens his eyes and sniffles, smile small. "You made me cry," he says, eyes shining.

"I'm sorry, kitten. You're okay now?" Louis asks, wiping beneath his eyes.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just got a bit overwhelmed," he says.

Louis smiles. "It was okay, then?" he asks.

He giggles and presses his face into Louis' neck. "It was amazing, Lou," he says, pressing a kiss there. "Made me feel incredible." He shifts and scrunches his nose. "There's come all over me, though."

Louis laughs and sits up, pulling Harry up with him. "Fancy a shower?"

Harry leans in and kisses Louis softly. When they finally pull away, he smirks like he always does before he tells a joke that really isn't all that funny.

"Third time's the charm."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also not that great at endings i'm v sorry don't hate me


End file.
